As electronic circuit chips become increasingly thinner to accommodate a new generation of electronic devices, such as PDAs, cell phones and the like, it is a challenge to provide them with the capability to be interconnected by smaller and smaller connectors. The ability to make connections to smaller and thinner chips is affected by any flexing of the chips or misalignment of the chips and a connector carrying multiple contacts to mate with lands arrayed on the chips.